


Mr. Han's new assistant

by tiyunut



Series: Endings [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Gen, I Tried, Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: Jaehee unsuccessfully tried to stop MC from making the same mistake she had made. But MC seemed happy to work for Mr. Han... Maybe Jaehee was just too weak.(Jaehee Bad Story Ending 3)





	Mr. Han's new assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there wasn't much angst in this one, or much of Jaehee's POV for that matter, so I had to improvise somewhat and add my own interpretation...

Jaehee Kang: Oh my god...

MC: Do you think Jumin is okay?

Jaehee Kang: I am so shocked.

Jaehee Kang: I cannot believe this happened.

Jaehee Kang: I'm worried if he's really okay!

**[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]**

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han;;;

Jumin Han: MC, you're just in time.

MC: Are you okay?

Jumin Han: I'm fine.

Jaehee Kang: I'm glad...

Jaehee Kang: The presentation didn't go as you wanted, and I understand it's difficult finding a new person for my spot.

Jaehee Kang: But what if you end up hurting yourself?

* * *

Jaehee couldn't believe Jumin would do such a stupid thing like stealing Luciel's car and smashing it. And for what? Just because Elizabeth the 3rd hadn't been chosen as the mascot for his cat hotel project? He could have risked his life there! At least he was okay...

_Mr. Han... Always getting himself in trouble by doing anything he wants without keeping his instincts in check._

She rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

 _I'd best sit down somewhere..._ she thought, opening the messenger again as she let herself fall on the couch.

* * *

Jumin Han: It's sad that Elizabeth the 3rd didn't become the cat hotel mascot.

Jumin Han: But...

Jumin Han: I think I've found a new assistant already.

Jaehee Kang: Really?

MC: Who is it?

* * *

_So soon? Who could he possibly have found?_

* * *

Jaehee Kang: I hope I can help the new person take over the duties.

Jumin Han: Yes, that would be great...

Jumin Han: And I'd like for you to come to the C&R building right now, MC

* * *

_Wait. Did I read that right?_

* * *

MC: Don't tell me, you...!? OMG!?!?

Jumin Han: Yes.

* * *

Jaehee jumped up, gripping the armrest so hard her knuckles turned white.

_Oh, no, you DON'T, MR. HAN!_

She took a deep breath, trying to keep her hands from shaking as she typed.

* * *

Jaehee Kang: MC?

Jumin Han: Yes, my new assistant.

Jaehee Kang: What do you mean new assistant? ;;

Jaehee Kang: Did MC say that she'd like to work with you?

MC: I did make that obvious though haha.

* * *

Well... Lately _she_ had been talking about working for Jumin, but Jaehee didn't think _she_ really was so serious about it! How could anyone want to work for Mr. Han after seeing what she'd gone through?

* * *

Jumin Han: I felt so too.

Jumin Han: I am sure she will not refuse the offer.

Jaehee Kang: **Mr. Han, are you serious? ;;**

Jumin Han: Yes.

Jaehee Kang: MC, are you serious too?

MC: I'm excited, haha.

* * *

_Excited?! I need to stop her! She'll only have regrets if she goes through with it!_

* * *

Jaehee Kang: Oh my god;;

Jaehee Kang: How could you think that after seeing all that I've gone through?

Jaehee Kang: **I oppose to this idea.**

Jaehee Kang: I cannot let MC take over my job!

Jumin Han: Oppose to it if you want to.

Jumin Han: I don't really care.

MC: Jaehee, try to calm down first.

* * *

_Calm down? How can I calm down when you're throwing away your life like this?!_

The last time she'd felt the urge to jump up and down in fury like that had been when Luciel had suggested to make the cat project slides for her. They had helped her, true, but if it hadn't been for that stupid presentation they wouldn't have landed in this mess...

* * *

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han;;;

Jumin Han: Anyways, MC.

Jumin Han: See you at the C&R building soon.

* * *

_At this time?!_

* * *

Jaehee Kang: It's already very late to do an interview.

Jumin Han: You can come tomorrow if you want. I plan to be here late into the night.

Jumin Han: MC, if you say your name at the front desk, someone will see you to the conference room.

Jumin Han: Then I must get back to work.

**[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]**

* * *

_Maybe now that Jumin has left I can convince her... She has no idea what she's getting herself into!_

* * *

Jaehee Kang: MC... Are you really serious?

MC: Yeah... I wanted to be Jumin's assistant.

Jaehee Kang: I am seriously worried about your future...

MC: I'll take care of it.

* * *

_I guess I have nothing left to do, other than give up and support her as much as I can..._

* * *

Jaehee Kang: Yes... I'm sure you will.

Jaehee Kang: I will help you with whatever I can.

Jaehee Kang: Perhaps you might do a better job.

Jaehee Kang: ...Or you might not.

Jaehee Kang: Anyways, I will have to prepare some documents that will help you take over the position.

MC: Just give them to Jumin and he'll hand them to me.

Jaehee Kang: Alright...

Jaehee Kang: Then I'll get going.

Jaehee Kang: I hope the interview goes well...

**[Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.]**

* * *

Jaehee slumped against the backrest of the sofa, closing her eyes with a sigh.

_Working for Jumin Han? This can't be true..._

There were so many young women who were more than willing to work for Mr. Han... Why did it have to be _her_ , of all people? _She_ knew how harsh he had been with Jaehee. Had his charms gotten to _her_?

_I just can't understand!_

And just when she'd finally decided what to do with her life... _She_ was supposed to be there with Jaehee, at the beginning of everything, they were supposed to open the coffee shop together!

_And instead I didn't even get the chance to ask her... Why did I wait? Why couldn't the party have come sooner?_

Jaehee clenched her fist, her lip trembling. She had been too weak. She'd given in to hope, and now her best friend would take her place, working under Jumin. What was she doing? _She_ at least seemed to know that stability was all that mattered in the world.

_I should work on those documents..._

Jaehee got up, dragging her feet towards her desk.

 _At least these are the last ones I'll ever do for C &R... But they weren't supposed to be for_ her.

* * *

  ** _Two years later..._**

* * *

Jaehee: MC.

Jaehee: Why don't we have lunch together before the presentation?

MC: Sure.

Jaehee: Let's meet at Dunking Coffee!

MC: Okay!

* * *

_Finally..._

Jaehee smiled, looking at the sky. It was clear and bright, and the sun's warmth put her in a good mood. The perfect day for a walk on Seoul's crowded sidewalks.

She hadn't been able to see _her_ for so long, since she'd been working night and day on a new cat project, as well as the presentation... _She_ was always busy with work, yet nothing could ever make _her_ stop smiling.

_It's as if she actually likes working for Jumin... Maybe she always was a better fit for him._

Jaehee had found another company to work for. The salary was lower, but her boss was far more understanding than Jumin. She was also going to attend the presentation, but no longer as Jumin Han's Chief Assistant.

_It's been so long since I last went to C &R..._

Seeing the front of the coffee shop, with pastries and donuts all lined up in front of the window and the prices printed on the billboard, always brought her a certain nostalgia. A sense of yearning towards a dream she never could turn into a reality... After all, it would have been impossible for a small coffee shop to survive against ever-growing, international franchises.

It had been a nice dream, for a while. But she'd had to go back to reality.

"Jaehee! Aren't you coming in?".

 _Oh._ She _'s here. And I've been standing here for God knows how long..._

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she pushed the door open, sitting at the table in front of the window that _she_ 'd chosen.

"Hello. How are you?".

"I'm good, thank you!".

There was that smile, seemingly impossible to keep while working for Jumin... And yet _she_ still went strong, after two years.

"How's work?".

"The usual. It's a bit tiring, but I've learned so many things while working with Mr. Han!".

"It's good to see you so enthusiastic... I was worried about you. You haven't been writing in the messenger for so long...".

"I'm sorry, I've had to work night and day... I hope I didn't make any mistakes this time".

At that, _she_ glanced at _her_ shoes, turning slightly pink.

"But it's okay, Jumin... I mean, Mr. Han is very patient with me".

Jaehee couldn't help but notice how _her_ eyes shone whenever _she_ said his name.

"What about you, Jaehee?".

"Me? Oh... My new job is much easier on me than being Mr. Han's assistant...".

"Hm. I bet it pays less, too...".

"Well, yes, but-".

"Maybe you gave up too easily with Jumin, but I don't mind. After all, he found a better fit! This wouldn't have been possible if you hadn't decided to stop working for him...".

"...I'll go order now. Do you want the usual?".

 _She_ nodded, grinning. Jaehee pushed her chair aside, walking up to the counter.

_I hope I'm wrong... I really do._

As she rummaged through her bag, looking for her wallet, her mind kept going back to _her_ smile when _she_ talked about Jumin.

_He'll never feel the same. He's just looking for a loyal assistant that will do anything he asks._

She headed back to the table, balancing the donuts on their cups of coffee.

"Might I ask you what exactly you think about Jumin?".

 _She_ blushed, seemingly organising _her_ thoughts on _her_ employer while she bit into her pink glazed donut. "Oh... Mr. Han is such a precise man. He doesn't usually tolerate mistakes, but he's far more patient with me since I'm loyal to him and always try to do what he asks of me. And he's so hardworking... Sometimes he might be a bit excessive, but he cares about his employees. And he can be quite nice, when he wants to...".

_Oh, dear..._

"Just... don't get too attached. It wouldn't be... proper".

"What do you...".

As the realisation seemed to hit home, _her_ eyes narrowed.

"Why would you even suggest something like that?".

"You seem to admire him a lot".

Now _she_ was full-on glaring. "How could you think such things, Jaehee? Besides, it's not even your business!".

"I'm sorry, I... I just don't want you to be hurt. To him, you're probably just an assistant...".

"You can't know what he thinks! And besides, I've told you, my intentions are definitely not so!".

 _She_ pushed _her_ chair backwards, getting away from the table.

"Wait-".

With no indication of having heard her, _she_  grabbed _her_ purse and left, huffing and puffing about Jaehee "never understanding me" and being "so weak for the job that she thinks of Mr. Han as some monster".

Jaehee stared at the half-eaten donut _she_ 'd left behind, shaking her head.

 _Warning_ her _is useless... I don't know why I even try._

Absent-mindedly stirring her coffee, she looked out of the window, watching _her_ walk away.

 _Now I understand why_ she _was so eager to work for Mr. Han. Love has blinded_ her _._

Jaehee had thought _she_ was just happy with the job, but now she realised _she_ 'd blindly follow Jumin, no matter what he said.

 _I just hope_ she _sees the truth before it's too late..._ she thought, sipping the last drops of her coffee.

_I should go now._

With that, she got up and left. As she closed the door behind her, as always, she felt the loss of the dreams she'd left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I want Jaehee to know that I'd never really work for Jumin... I just did it for the bad ending T_T


End file.
